one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yang Xiao Long vs Balrog
Yang Xiao Long vs Balrog is ZombieSlayer23's 5th episode of his 5th season! It pits Yang Xiao Long from RWBY and Balrog from Street Fighter! Description 2 heavy hitters! Speaking of Heavy.... Oh- What was I saying? Hehe...... Ok fine Heavy is in an upcoming episode of my battles but whatever- 2 heavy hitters battle it out! Who will emerge victorious?! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight The crowd was screaming, fans were fainting, and everyone was excited. It was the final of the Boxing Tournament! It would pit Yang Xiao Long and Balrog! Whoever won would get a 1000 dollar prize! But a question still lacked an answer. Who would get that money?! Yang Xiao Long entered the arena, waving at her fans, along with boys blushing as soon as the 2 exchanged glances. Next thing you know, Balrog enters the arena, the clapping stopping, and everyone staring in boredom at the brawler. Yang: Well, Good Luck! Balrog: I don't need luck, Kid! GO FOR BROKE! ENGAGE! Melee Yang swung deadly swings with her fist at Balrog, some hitting her target, some missing. But most of the hits were blocks. Anyways, after several blocks from punches, Balrog eventually took a deadly punch on Yang, blasting her out of the arena. Balrog leaped out of the stadium as well. Everyone stopped moving. Silence. Random Fan: Well, I'm getting my money back. Yang slammed into dirt, watching as Balrog approached her. Yang picked herself up, glancing at Balrog as he strode to Yang. The female glared in anger before slamming her fist into Balrog's. The 2 had both punched one another's fist, locking in a menacing glare. Yang: You might be more of a challenge then I thought! Balrog: Shouldn't have got your hopes up! Balrog eventually wins the encounter, blasting Yang backwards. Yang eventually slammed into a tree. This caused Balrog to punch his fist into the air, before celebrating by doing the victory dance. Yang: Oh it's not over. Balrog: Huh? Balrog turns around just in time to see Yang smash her fist into Balrog's face. The impact sent Balrog blasting into the arena, along with Yang leaping with him. Random Fan: They're back again! Balrog punches Yang back to where they encountered blows. Random Fan: You've got to be fricking kidding me. Balrog pounced on top of Yang, landing heavy punches on Yang. The girl blasted Balrog off of him with a single punch. This made her extremely angry, thinking that she was outclassed! Yang activated her semblance, before swinging her fist at Balrog. Balrog did the same. CRACK! The 2 were blasted backwards by the impact, both's knuckles cracked from the force, Yang being knocked into a set of rocks, collapsing on her and knocking her out. As for Balrog? He was knocked out from the blow, whom was hit head-first into a tree from the impact. K.O The 2 remained still, none of them moving. A figure walked onto the screen. It was Vega. Vega: Haha! And he says he is a better fighter then me! Vega then walks away. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is.... No one?! I-I mean, a Tie! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:'Street Fighter vs RWBY' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees